Blanket War
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: There is one thing Harry finds annoying about his boyfriends that they are blanket hogs and fights control for the blanket while he's in the middle. Whenever he tells them, Seto and Duke deny it. He decide to record the two when they fall asleep proving they do tug of war with the blanket.


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Queenofhire405 who wanted to see Seto/Harry/Duke. This came about surprisingly when fighting with my two cats over my own blanket.**

**Disclaimer- Yugioh and its characters rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. There is no money made on this work. I just own the plot is all.**

Warnings: Fluff, threesome, establish relationship, mild nudity, language

Pairing: Seto/Harry/Duke

Blanket War

Summary: There is one thing Harry finds annoying about his boyfriends that they are blanket hogs and fights control for the blanket while he's in the middle. Whenever he tells them, Seto and Duke deny it. He decide to record the two when they fall asleep proving they do tug of war with the blanket.

* * *

Shivering, Harry groans in annoyance as his eyes flutters open. He barely lifts his head seeing the soft dark stormy grey comfort go back and forth. He glances between his two lovers. He shakes his head.

"Damn it," he growls running a hand through his messy raven locks.

A tan arm slips around his waist and pulls him close follow by a slightly pale one. His eyes twitch now the blanket stops moving. 'Duke, Seto I'm going to kill you,' he muse darkly wriggling out of their strong grips. They barely stir. He rolls his eyes crawling backwards out of his own bed.

Nearing the end of the bed, Harry carefully steps out looking around the scatting of clothes that been toss off in the midst of thee foreplay Seto and Duke done to him. He shrugs finding his jeans slipping them on. He leaves the room already tired of the blanket tug of war that been going on for the past couple of months.

The first few times it seems cute. Now? It's a pain in his ass. Harry grins slyly rushing down the stairs mindful of Mokuba and Noa whom raise a brow at him before turning their attention to the TV. Harry grabs the camera he bought a couple days before since Duke and Seto seem to deny the fact they are blanket hogs. Well this should serve them right. He lets out an evil laugh.

Sitting on the couch, Noa remarks shaking his head, "Harry finally snapped?"

Looking once more at the laughing man, Mokuba stares at his companion with a peeve expression, "I believe so. But damn who known he's a fucking screamer? I thought Seto was bad enough."

Noa chuckles watching the raven teen shiver and gives a look of disgust. He adds, "No kidding."

He grabs couple of soundproof headphones by his side before passes one over to the black hair teen. The two gladly put them on not wanting to hear the screams that may happen soon.

* * *

Carrying the camera in his hands, Harry runs up the stairs two at a time. His lips tug into an evil smile, thinking, 'Well here are you two, assholes' proof!' Reaching the bedroom, Harry sets the camera down before grabbing the string to the bucket he set up with ice cold water earlier that day.

Counting mentally up to twenty, Harry turns on the camera and holds it with one hand while the other is on the rope. He videotapes the sleeping men tug on the blanket for a good forty-five minutes. Finally seeing he has enough proof, he tugs the rope hard. He sniggers rather please seeing both Seto and Duke jump out of the bed stark naked. Seto manages to howl out manly while Duke on the other hand screeches like a little girl. The mere sound gets Harry to roar out laughing.

He crows throwing his hands in the arm with the camera still on Duke and Seto, "Success! Finally you dumb asses this is your damn fucking proof!"

Seto glares daggers at Harry. Duke manages to control his breathing and blinks. The two stare while Harry starts dancing around cackling rather evilly and amusement intermix. They glance at each other before stare at their lover.

Duke dashes over to Harry taking the camera while Harry continues to chant about proof before he plops on the bed and tugs the blanket to himself. He rolls around making sure its wrap around him before going to sleep.

Duke stares at the video and blushes. He said to the sleeping raven, "I guess you are right Harry."

"What the hell do you mean he's right?" Seto growls storming over ready to strangle someone until Duke shows the video.

Barley a hint of red upon the evidence, Seto gruffly adds, "Damn it. It seems our little Lion is right."

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouts from the blanket waking up for a few moments before sleep takes him again.

Seto and Duke look at each other than the sleeping mound. Both said at the same time smirking at the finger Harry gives them, "Love you too, Harry. We'll fuck you later."

* * *

**Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
